maddy goes home
by snowwolf98
Summary: Heyy guys... this story is set after season 2, I used to be listed as wolfblood98, but I have forgotten my login and password so i a now snowwolf98...im sooo sorry, I have uploaded the whole story again I love getting reviews. So PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 going home

It had been a year since maddy and her family left stoneybridge and maddy was severely depressed and had been since she left, maddy was now best friends with jana and her pack, and had gained her trust.

Jana- maddy I think its time you returned to stoneybridge

Maddy- what jana I cant what about Dr . whitewood and Liam

Jana- mads i went to stoney bridge last week and seen tom and shannon they said Dr . whitewood and Liam had left they said they gone away but no one knws where, liams family and all of Dr. Whitewoods files and documents had been destroyed

Maddy- oh my god ...

After a long pause jana was worried about maddy because she hadn't spoken in over 3 minutes, she was just staring at the floor

Jana- maddy ... maddy are you ok

Maddy- yea ummmmm wow ...when can we leave.. oh wait I have to tell mam and dad

Jana- I've already told them and they have agreed to leave on sunday

It was saturday and Maddy had gone to her mum and dad and said to them she was worried about going back to stoneybridge

Maddy- mam, dad im really worried about going home

Emma- oh dont worry babes, what are you worried about anyway

Maddy- I'm really worried about ...about... well what if rhydian doesn't want to speak to me

Dan- oh maddy if rhydian really loved you that much he would be the first one to meet you when we get there

Maddy- dad ... I guess your right, I love you

It was now sunday and When maddy and here family pulled up at their old house, some thing didnt feel right, dan went into the house to invetigate, maddy and her mum were talking about settling back down and about getting jobs and maddy going back to school, which she objected to, suddenly maddy fell to the ground, emma had just enought time to catch her

Emma- DAN HELP DAN COME QUICKLY

Dan ran through the door faster than lightning, the first thing he saw was emma cradling maddy in her arms, maddy was laying there with her eyes rolled up muttering something but neither emma or dan could understand a word

Emma- dan whats happening to her, whats wrong

Dan- I dont know

Maddy suddenly sat up screaming then fainted, she woke up on the old couch she had once sat on to watch tv with rhydian

Maddy- mam...dad

Dan and emma came rushing into the room, both looking at maddy

Emma- oh my god maddy are you ok.

Maddy- yea im fine what happened

Dan- you fainted after you fell and where muttering something

Maddy- oh yes now I remember

Dan- what were you saying did you see anything

Maddy- yeah I remember falling then I saw fire and then

I saw... I saw.. rhydian.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 what did I see

Emma- rhydian why did you see rhydian

Maddy-i dont know but he was looking at me and was shaking his head and started to walk away I tryed shouting him but I couldnt I tried I really tried

Maddy burst into tears, dan and emma comforted her whilst she heard the noise of rain hitting the window

Shannon and tom knew maddy and her family were back, jana had told them, and it wouldent be long before rhydian smelt them and started looking for maddy

Maddy- mam.. dad what am I going to say to rhydian

Emma- I dont know babes

There was a knock on the door, dan went to open the door maddy started to panic dan opened the door and there was rhydian soaked from standing in the rain

Dan- rhydian how did you know we were back

Rhydian- I could smell you I senced there was something wrong with maddy I felt a tingle and then without me even trying eolas started working I saw maddy fall and emma was cradling her in her arms I knew I had to come here and find out for myself what was wrong

Dan- you better come in outof the rain do you have some clothes with you

Rhydian- no I came as soon as possible

Dan ok I think I might hav somthing that might fit you

Rhydian- thank you Mr. Smith

Dan- rhydian you dont have to call me Mr. Smith just call me dan

Rhydian- ok sorry, dan

Dan walked rhydian from the front door to the living room where maddy was once again asleep on the sofa, rhydian sat down and was staring at maddy hoping she would wake up

Emma- rhydian I need to tell you something, maddy was worried about coming back she thought you were angry at her

Rhydian- angry at her why in the world would I be angry with her

Emma- I dont know pet but I think you should be alone with her right now she doesnt need the stress of to many people being around her, me and dan are going shopping we need to buy some meat for wednesday... hog roast night hahaha

Rhydian- haha ok ill stay here and look after her whilst your out

Emma ok we'll be back in a few hours

About 20 minutes after emma and dan left maddy woke up and saw rhydian she was shocked to see him, she though she was dreaming

Rhydian- mads mads its ok its me

Maddy- I know its you rhydian but ... why are you here

Rhydian explaned to maddy that her saw her fall and he came asap, maddy jumped up and kissed rhydian, he did not resist he kissed her back, after that it got a little bit out of control they did not split for a second they were to excited about actually seeing each other, after about 10 minutes they split apart from one another

Maddy- rhydian I've missed you so much it was to hard not to come back but I knew i had to resist the temptation

Rhydian- its ok I had actually searched for you but I couldent find your scent I couldent find janas scent I felt powerless

Maddy hugged rhydian and rhydian hugged maddy they were both so pleased to see each other.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 agony and upset

Maddy and rhydian started getting redressed every now and then giving each other a kiss, as maddy was looking for her t-shirt emma and dan came through the front door maddy paniced and ran upstairs without her shirt, rhydian quickly put him jeans on and sat on the sofa just as emma and dan walked into the living room

Emma- rhydian wheres maddy

Rhydian- she just went upstairs to get changed

Emma- oh ok I'll go and get started on dinner then, dan is in his old wood shed if you need him,

Whilst rhydian said this maddy was at the top of the stairs listening to what was being said, she quickly ran into her room where all of her things she had left behind were, she rummaged through her draws and found an old pair of gray track suit bottoms and a purple baggy jumper, when she was dressed she ran downstairs put the tv on and sat on the couch next to rhydian

Rhydian- so you heard me tell emma you were getting changed

Maddy- thats the advantage of being a wolfblood

Rhydian- hahaha

Emma- mads, rhydian whilst I was out I saw shannon and tom they said they were going to be at bernies on wednesday around 5 if you want to meet them

Rhydian- maddy do you want to go

Maddy- yeah sure I cant wait to finally see tom and shannon, oh and mam

Emma- yes pet

Maddy- I knows its a stupid question but what day is it

Emma- thats not a stupid question mads, its sunday remember

Maddy- oh yeah, just after being in the wild for so long I lost track of the days

It had just turned 4 o'clock on wednesday maddy and rhydian had set off for bernies, they were running through the woods chasing each other when maddy fell to the ground in agony clutching her tummy

Rhydian- maddy, maddy are you ok

Maddy- *screams* rhydian help me go get mam

Rhydian- I cant just leave you here on your own

Rhydian picked up maddy like a sleeping child and walked as fast as he could back to the house where he put maddy on a patch of grass, banged on the front door and shouted ' emma, dan help... come quickly' , emma and dan came running through the door both looking at maddy screaming in pain, dan picked up maddy and took her inside and put her on the couch, emma kneeled on the flood next to the couch and said to maddy 'mads, pet calm down, I need you to calm down', rhydian was panicing, hands on his head grabbing his golden hair in his fists he started crying wondering what was wrong with maddy

Dan- rhydian calm down, you need to go outside

So rhydian did as he was told followed by dan

Rhydian- dan whats wrong with her whats wrong with maddy m

Dan- I dont know rhydian, I dont know

Rhydian still had tears rolling down his face when emma came outside

Emma- rhydian, ... maddys pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 I love you

Rhydian- preg... pregnant, what...

Emma- yes rhydian pregnant, shes asking for you

Rhydian walked through the door to see maddy on the couch under a black fluffy blanket

Rhydian- maddy im so sorry I hate myself for putting you in this mess you've only been back a few days im so sorry

Maddy- rhydian, rhydian stop talking, I think I love you I want to spend my life with you

Rhydian- maddy I love you to but im so sorry I got you pregnant, I am going to be a good father I promise

Maddy- I know you will

Maddy and rhydian went into the kitchen and saw dan and emma sitting at the table eating some bacon and sausages

Maddy- ahhh yesssss meat, rhydian look bacon

Emma- where have you two been

Rhydian- we've been talking about "US"

Emma- oh ok, come sit down have some bacon

Maddy sat down at the table but rhydian didnt he went into the living room sat down on the couch with his head in his hands, tears started rolling down his face, maddy got up feom the table and went into the livingroom and sat on the couch next ro rhydian, she niticed he had a tear on his cheek she wiped it off with her thumb and kissed him on the forehead she pulled him up of the couch so he was standing infront of maddy she gave him a big hug and led him into the kitchen where emma and dan were still eating

Dan- rhydian are you ok your eyes are red

Rhydian- yeah dan im... im fine, im just still a little shocked about... ya know

Dan- yeah I know how it feels when emma was pregnant with maddy I got so stressed I ran away for 2 weeks to calm down

Rhydian- really

Emma- really haha, now everyone eat up

Rhydian and maddy shared the last sausage and helped emma with the washing up, when suddenly maddys mobile started ringing in her pocket, maddy went out of the room to answer it, it was shannon asking why maddy and rhydian didnt show up

Shannon- hi maddy its shan I was wondering why you didnt show up today

Maddy- I cant talk right now but I have to tell you something ill tell you soon ok

Shannon- ok bye

Maddy- bye

Maddy put down the phone and went back into the kitchen and emma said' maddy I need to talk to you' so maddy and emma went outside

Emma- mads, im really worried for you and rhydian a thing like a baby can destroy relationships

Maddy- mam you shouldn't be worried me and rhydian are fine, well rhydians still adapting to the idea of beind a father but were fine seriously

Emma-ok pet I belive you, right lets go inside and watch tv

Maddy- ok

maddy and emma went back inside to see dan and rhydian sat on the couch, as soon as maddy entered the room rhydian jumped up and ofered her his seat as it was the best seat to see the tv, but rhydian hadn't let maddy sit there for the tv, rhydian sat maddy down and crouched down infront of her

Rhydian- maddy I know your sick of me saying this but I have to, im sooo sorry I got you into this mess and I cant just get you pregnant and not... I mean ...

Rhydian took a deep breath and got on one knee he presented a silver ring with 1 big diamond in the middle and had the words ' I love you' engraved on it

Rhydian- maddy smith will you marry me.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 yes I will

Maddy sat there with a shocked look on her face, she was staring right into Rhydians eyes, she was in shock after about two minutes maddy moved her head to the left to look at dan then back to the right to look at emma who had the happiest look on her face, maddy then turned her head back to rhydian, kissed him, gave him a hug and as she did so she whispered in his ear

Maddy- "Yes rhydian, of course i'll marry you"

Rhydian- great, perfect, wow maddy I love you so much

Maddy- oh rhydian I love you to I need to show you something

Maddy stood up and as she did so pulled rhydian up with her she ran upstairs and shouted ' come on rhydian' so rhydian looked at dan and emma and followed maddy up the stairs, rhydian got tho the top of the stairs and travelled across the landing to maddys bedroom, rhydian walked into the room expecting maddy to be sitting on the bed, but she wasnt infact she was under the bed and all that rhydian could see was maddys feet sticking out

Rhydian- maddy what are you doing, why are you under the bed

Maddy- im looking

Rhydian- looking for what

Maddy- ah there it is

Rhydian- maddy, there what is, maddy will you answer me

Maddy got out from under the bed with a little wooden box and sat on the bed, and so did rhydian, maddy opened the box and pulled out a small piece of paper with a picture on it, rhydian couldn't quite see what the picture was until maddy unfolded the piece of paper and handed it to rhydian, it was a picture of a forest but it looked like the inside of a church there were 10 massive tree trunks (5 either side of what looked like an isle) turned on there sides for pews and a big stone table at the front of the pews and isle

Rhydian- maddy whats this

Maddy- its a picture of where every single person in my family has got married, its a family tradition but there is a tiny sacrifice the bride and groom have to make before the rings or the I do's

Rhydian- what is it, whats the sacrifice

Maddy-the two people who are getting married both have to prick there fingers and put a small blob of blood of the alter, or that big stone table

Maddy pointed at the stone table on the picture that was still in rhydians hand, maddy took the picture back from rhydian a placed it back in the box Rhydian- maddy I want you to know that I really do love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you

Maddy- of course I do and I love you too

Maddy and rhydian heard a voice coming from downstairs, it was emma

Emma- mads, rhydian its nearly time to go into the den

Maddy- ok mam, we'll be down in a minute

Emma- ok pet

Rhydian- come on then lets go downstairs

Maddy- ok ill be down in a minute

Just as rhydian went out of the bedroom a tear rolled down maddys face.  



	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 life plan

Rhydian wasn't stupid he sensed that something was wrong, he stopped turned around and went back into the room

Rhydian- maddy, baby what's wrong

Maddy- oh it's nothing, really

Rhydian- mads it has to be something otherwise you wouldn't be crying

Maddy- *sighs* rhydian, ... we need a plan

Rhydian- a plan what for

Maddy- for life, what are we going to do with our lives, we need to think up a plan

Rhydian- Ok, I understand

Maddy and rhydian came up with a life plan, they decided that they were going to have the baby and when it was born in 6 months time,( wolves are only usual pregnant for 5-6 months) they told dan and emma who agreed with what they said be four going into the den, maddy rhydian,dan and emma stood in a circle holding hands and changed maddy and rhydian curled up together in a corner with a dog chew and a fluffy blanket to lie on, in the morning maddy was the first to wake up, and turn human again she sat next to rhydian who was still a wolf stroking his soft fur, she had realised she had to go back to school sooner or later

Maddy- rhydian, rhydian wake up

Rhydian- *yawns* what is it mads

Maddy- iv decided I need to go back to school.

Rhydian- really, are you sure

Maddy- of course in sure, I want to see Shannon and tom

Rhydian- Ok I'll get dressed

Rhydian went upstairs and got changed into his school gear and brought down maddys stuff as well, she got changed, told emma and dan and she was off to school, she and rhydian ran the whole way to school where they met tom and Shannon

Shannon- maddy, oh my god how are you iv missed you so much

Tom- me too mads, Shannon said you wanted to tell us something

Maddy- yeah, I have some good news... I'm pregnant

Shannon and tom both stood there, mouths open for about 10 seconds

Shannon &amp; tom- OH MY GOD

Maddy- I know,haha

Rhydian- haha, in gonna be a dad

Tom- ahhh mate I'm so happy for you

Rhydian- thanks tom

Shannon- so maddy how long will your pregnancy be for considering... ya know

Maddy- 6 months

When maddy said this she had just sat down in her old seat at school and the k's had overheard then talkting

Kara- maddy are you pregnant

Rhydian- its really not your business, it hasn't got anything to do with you

Kara- O.K. Sorry for asking

Mr. Jefferies walked into the class, everyone sat down, he noticed maddy

Mr.j- maddy smith,is that you

Maddy - yes sir its me

Mr.j- well how are you Maddy

Maddy I'm fine thanks sir

Kara- yea sir she's pregnant

Rhydian- KARA

Mr.j- Ok rhydian calm down its Ok, kara that was very inappropriate and if if maddy is pregnant I'm pretty sure she wants to keep it to herself

Maddy had her head in her hands, she was crying, rhydian signaled to Mr. Jefferies that she needed some air and he nodded his head to say they could go outside for some fresh air, Shannon and tom looked at kara and shook their heads, maddy and rhydian went outside, they ran to the edge of the field and went into the forest, they ran for about ten minutes before returning to school, they walked back into the classroom just as Mr jefferies was handing out the work books

Maddy- hi sir I'm Ok now

Mr.j- Ok maddy just go sit down with rhydian

Maddy and rhydian sat next to each other, maddy lent into Rhydians shoulder, he put his arm around her and kissed her on her forehead


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

It had been about 5 and a half months since kara had upset maddy and maddy was quite big with the little wolf baby growing inside of her, maddy had to stop going to school as she wolfed out alot more due to her hormones being all over the place, emma,dan and rhydian were asleep in the den when they were woke up by the sound of a screaming maddy, they all rushed over to her

Rhydian- maddy, maddy are you ok

Maddy- rhydian it's the baby, mam help me

Emma- dan take rhydian upstairs

Rhydian - maddy it's going to be ok

Rhydian and dan went upstairs and sat in the living room, rhydian sat there with his hands over his ears, all he could here was the screams of maddy in labour, his eyes were closed, he was grinding his teeth... it suddenly fell silent, it had been about 10 minutes in silence but to rhydian it felt like a life time, emma came into the room with a smile on her face

Rhydian- well

Emma- its a little boy cub rhydian

Rhydian- a..a boy really

Emma-yes a boy, go through to the den rhydian, maddys asleep so try not to wake her the cub is on your bed in a blanket

Rhydian went into the den and saw the sleeping baby and maddy curled up in wolf form, he picked up the baby and held him very gently in his arms, maddy woke up

Maddy- rhydian, this is our baby boy what should we call him

Rhydian- how about connor

Maddy- connor, hmm yeah that sounds good

Rhydian- connor it is then

Maddy got up and kissed rhydian and then kissed small sleeping connor, they both went upstairs into the living room where tom shannon, emma and dan were

Maddy- tom, shan, what are you doing here

Shannon- emma called us and said we had to come over straight away, so we did and emma told us that you had had your baby, so let's see then

Maddy walked over to rhydian and took connor and handed him to Shannon, she looked at him

Shannon- he's so beautiful

Maddy- I know, I love him, we've named him connor

After about a hour of passing connor around Shannon and tom left, connor woke up and started crying

Emma- I think he's hungry pet me and ya dad will go out for a while do you want anything from the shop

Maddy- Ok I'll fees him now, and yeah can you get me some ham or something I'm starving

Emma- Ok pet we'll be back soon

Maddy had Decided to breastfeed Connor

Rhydian- should I go too or... do you want me to stay

Maddy- please stay

So as maddy fed Connor rhydian turned on the tv and changed the channel to bbc1, there was a report on the news that seriously caught there attention

Reporter- BREAKING NEWS, the body of missing scientist Dr. Whitewood from stoneybridge has been declared dead today, doctors say she was mauled by a big animal possibly a bear or a wolf, she was found in Delamere forest by a couple out for a walk.

Conner had fallen asleep again and was in a blanket on rhydians bed, but maddy and rhydian were cuddles together on the sofa both in shock but happy at the same time


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It had been 6 months since connor was born and he had learned alot, he was a learner, he was crawling, teething and maddy and rhydian had just three months untill they were due to be married, they were lying together on maddys bed when they heard a knock on the door. Emma answered the door, and stood on the otherside was jana.

Jana - heyy emma, is maddy there.

Emma - yes pet, just stay there and ill get her for you

Emma shut the door and went to the bottom of the stairs

Emma - maddy

Maddy - what mam

Emma - janas at the door for you pet

Maddy looked at rhydian confused

Maddy - why is jana her

Rhydian - dunno babe

Maddy and rhydian both got up, ran down the stairs and answered the door, jana burst through the front door, looked at maddy, gave her a hug, then looked and growled at rhydian.

Maddy - whow, whow jana why are you growling at rhydian

Jana - ohhh im just abit curious as to why he did not reply to ANY of my texts over the past 3 months

Rhydian - what, jana you havent sent me any texts

Jana - yes I have, ive sent you about 300

Rhydian - well I havent recived them, sorry

Maddy - jana lets see your phone

Maddy looked through the conversation that jana and rhydian had had 3 months earlier, she pointed out to jana that when the message that has been sent has a red border around it it means it has failed to sent, jana was very suprised by this discovery

Jana - well I am sorry, I didnt know, what do I do to fix it

Maddy - get a top-up maybe haha

Jana - oh yea, forgot about that ha, so wheres connor

Maddy invited jana in , shut the door and lead her to ler livingroom where dan and emma were sitting having a cup of tea, told her to get comfy on the couch then maddy went upstairs and went into her and rhydians room, gently picked up sleeping connor then carefully walked down the stairs. When she got to the livingroom she looked at jana who was sitting next to rhydian, she slowly handed baby connor to jana and told her how to hold him properly

Jana - hes sooooooo cute

Maddy- thanks

Jana knew that maddy and rhydian were getting married

Jana - so whens the big day

Maddy - three months exactly today

Jana - so am I invited

Rhydian - of course you are

Jana - awesome

Jana gently handed sleeping conner to rhydian who then put him in the small moses backet next to the settee, emma told maddy she needed to speak to her urgently, maddy and emma went into the kitchen, leaving jana rhydian and dan in the livingroom, emma handed maddy a letter that had arrived in the post that morning, the letter said

Dear miss maddy smith,  
Under new mysterious council law every child under the age of 6 has to be tested for a certain disease that is spreading rapidly and killing many wolfblood infants, In 2 weeks time a special doctor from scotland will come and visit you and mr rhydian morris to take a blood sample from baby connor, the blood will be sent off and tested when there is no moon to see if there is any unnormal activity in your childs blood.  
Yours thankfully Dr hannah drewdlers

Maddy - omg


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Maddy woke up to the sound of connor crying , maddy had a banging headache as she ryhdian and jana went out for a drink the night before, she looked at the clock it was 9.38, she got up , went to his cot, picked him up and cradled him in her arms and starting singing a lullaby to him. Rhydian woke up hearing maddys voice, he had never heard her sing before, it was magical, she was so good rhydian had goosebumps. After maddy finished the lullaby she gently placed connor back in his cot, unaware that rhydian had been listening to her singing the entire time, as maddy watched connor falling slowly back to sleep she heard rhydian say,

Rhydian - mads that was... beautiful

Maddy - *startled* you really think so

Rhydian - uhhhh yeah, iv never heard you sing before, you are brilliant

Maddy - thanks babe

Maddy slowly made her way back towards the bed, then lay down next to rhydian, they kissed for abit but after a while connor woke up again

Maddy - ugghhhhhh, *shouting* mam, MAM

Maddy and rhydian heard emma running up the stairs, rhydian quickly pulled the cover over himself and pretend to sleep because he didnt want to be cheeky towards emma, emma entered the room to see a half sleeping rhydian and maddy lying on the bed

Maddy - mam will ya look after connor for an hour or two, please we didnt get enough sleep last night, I think connors got a cold

Emma - sure pet but only for an hour or two , me and your dad are going shopping later, ya know for hog roast night

Maddy - oh yeah, oooooooo im already drooling

Emma - ok ill see you both in a bit

Maddy - thanks mam

Rhydian slowly opened one eye to see if emma had left, then he opened both eyes and looked straight into maddys eyes, he quickly sat up and pulled her towards him, rhydian started kissing her, then ended up ontop of her, they were kissing for about 5 minutes, rhydian slid his hand up maddys shirt and unclipped her bra, maddys hands were ruffling up rhydians golden hair, as they both undressed each other rhydian looked into maddys eyes

Rhydian - I love you, you do know that right

Maddy - yeah of course, I love you too

Rhydian - I cant wait to call you mrs morris, hehe

Maddy - ohh yeah, ha mrs morris that sounds nice, mrs maddy morris, yeah I like the sound of that

At this point things were really starting to heat up, both maddyand rhydian were fully naked, they were skin to skin, maddy felt great she had never felt like this during sex before, this was a new feeling, maybe rhydian was really concentrating on her sexual needs, maddy and rhydian had not had sex for 3 months because of having to look after connor, after maddy and rhydian had finished rhydian jumped up and started getting redressed, so did maddy, maddy first put on her knickers and bra

Rhydian - stop

Maddy - what, whats wrong

Rhydian - nothing, you just look so perfect, your body shape is so perfect

Maddy - thanks rhydian

Maddy could smell another wolfblood, someone new, she couldent tell if it was a tresspasor or just someone passing through, all of a sudden there was a loud know on the front door, the scent was even stronger, whoever it was they were at the front door was a tresspasor or just someone passing through. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Maddy and rhydian looked at each other, they were unsure about who was at the door, they heard emma open the door, maddy tucked ther hair behind her ear so she could hear the conversation

Emma- hello, I could smell you coming, please come in

Stranger- thanks, which way to the livingroom

Emma- down there and to the left, my husband will be in there

Stranger- ok, thank you

Maddy was questioning why emma had invited the stranger in, she and rhydian slowly and quietly made their way down the stairs and entered the livingroom

Emma- oh maddy... this is dr. Paul jones, he's here to take conners blood sample.

Maddy- oh yeah of course.. haha me and rhydian thought you were a tresspasor

Dr- oh haha, no im just here to take a sample and then ill leave

Emma- ok then... maddy me and your dad are going shopping

Maddy- ok mam, ill see you soon

Dr- ok maddy if you could place connor on your lap and ill be as gentle as I can

Maddy- like this

Maddy puts connor sidways on her lap with connors feet facing the doctor

Dr- yes perfect, now im just going to prick connors heal, this might be a bit unplesant for you and him but il will over before you know it.

Maddy- ok, just do it

The doctor pricked connors heal with a sharp needle then collected it in a little plastic vile, when enough blood was collected the doctor put a little cotton wool bud on connor heal and told maddy to hold it and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding, he then put a plastic lid on the vile, thanked maddy and rhydian then left, after the doctor left connor cried for about 10 minutes and then fell asleep

Maddy- finally, its taken me ages to get connor to go to sleep

Rhydian- maddy...maddy

Maddy was walking backwards and forwards from the kitchen to the livingroom not really paying attention to what rhydian was saying

Rhydian- MADDY

Maddy- WHAT

Rhydian- I love you so much, yoh are the most perfect person in the whole world, I really want to spend the rest of my life with you, have plenty of babies with you and grow old with you...

At this point maddy was shocked by this unexpected announcement, a tear rolled down her face and she walked over to rhydian and sat on his lap (asif she was sitting on a horse)

Maddy- rhydian... I love you too...i...i...

Rhydian- shhhhhhhhh

Rhydian hugged maddy close to his chest, she could hear his heartbeat, he hugged her and rocked her until they both fell asleep with maddy still sitting on his lap, they had been asleep for about 20 minutes when dan and emma came in, they decided not to disturb maddy and rhydian and left them on the couch, both dan and emma went upstairs for a nap...rhydian woke up to find maddy still on his chest, he woke her up and kissed her on her forehead, she lifted her head and snogged him for ages, after z while maddy got up and made herself and rhydian a sandwich.

Rhydian- I really do love you ya'know

Maddy- rhydian I love you to but dont start that again, ill cry my eyes out haha

Rhydian- well ya'know its only two months till the wedding and you still havent bought your dress

Maddy- rhydian you know why I havent bought my dress, I can't afford it

Rhydian- I know you cant afford it, thats why I've found a job and worked my ass off

Maddy- what...

Rhydian- yeah I've been working for about 2 months at a job that pays well

Maddy- omg, rhydian I love you sooooo much

Rhydian- I know ha and I love you too..  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Maddy- so...

Rhydian- so what

Maddy- how much have you saved up

Rhydian tapped the side of his nose and giggled, which made maddy curious

Maddy- so what will it take for you to tell me how much you've saved

Maddy and rhydian were both in the kitchen, he put his right hand on the left side of her face, leaned in and gave he a long kiss, after hearing emma and dan wake up they immediately stopped and sat down on the couch taking their sandwiches with th them and turned the tv on, dan and emma came downstairs to see maddy and rhydian sitting on the couch, dan went into the kitchen and tutted at the mess maddy had left, emma on the other hand had got conner from his cot and was walking around the living room rocking him in her arms

Maddy- mam when will connor start walking and talking

Emma- well mads, he should start walking when hes about 1 and talking 'properly' saying real words when he is about 2

Maddy- oh rite, I thought it would be earlyer than that

Emma- he might, not every baby is the same

Maddy- thanks mam

Emma went to walk into the kitchen but just before she went through the door she turned to maddy and rhydian who were still sitting on the couch

Emma- oh yeah, maddy before I forget, me and your dad were thinking of going to your aunt and uncles next week for a week or two, and we wanted to take connor with us to meet them

Maddy- errrr, yeh sure thats fine with me, what about you rhydian

Rhydian- yeh thats fine with me

Emma- cool, ill give them a ring later, me and your dad are just going out to buy some suitcases

Maddy- why

Emma- because the old ones are filthy and broken

Maddy- oh ok

After that emma and dan left taking connor with them so they could get him fitted for a car seat whilst they were out

Maddy- so what will it take to get you to tell me how much you have

Rhydian remained quiet which frustrated maddy but as soon as rhydian knew dan and emma were at least half a mile away, he grabbed maddys hand, pulled her up and dragged her up the stairs, maddy knew what rhydian was up to, what he wanted, she happily ran after him, the headed for maddys room, they both flopped on the bed, maddy ontop of rhydian snogging intensely, they both started to undress one another, rhydians hands slipped down to maddys naked bum and had either hand on a cheek, maddys right hand was on rhydians bare chest and her left hand was running his golden locks through her fingers, again maddy was really enjoying this experience , and knew that he was REALLY concentrating on her sexual needs, after about half an hour they seperated and stared into each others eyes

Rhydian- four thousand five hundred

Maddy- what

Rhydian- thats how much I have saved up, four thousand five hundred pounds

Maddy- are you being serious

Rhydian- totally serious

Maddy leaped out of the bed, still fully naked, got dressed and screamed her loudest with excitement


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been amonth since rhydians big announcement, within that time rhydian had save up more money and put it away to go towards his suit maddy had told her mum and dad, snannon and tom and pretty much all of her family, maddy had asked tom and shannon to go dress shopping with her, tom seemed unsure and lied, he said that rhydian had already asked him to go suit shopping with him, maddy knew he was lying by the tone of his voice, but she said it was ok, ironically rhydian did ask tom to go suit shopping with him, which he agreed to, rhydian also asked tom to be his best man, he has also asked bryn his yojnger brother to be a groomsman, maddy on the other hand had asked shannon to be her maid of honour and jana to be her bridesmaid, to maddy and rhydian this was going to be the most perfect day in their whole entire life, today was the day that masdy and shannon went dress shopping and rhydian and tom went suit shopping, obviously in different shops

Maddy- hmmm shan, I like the dress with the diamant running down the front but im not sure about the ruffling on the skirt, what do you think

Shannon- I like that one too but I also like that one over there, the one with the chiffon bodice

Maddy- yeah that is nice, especially with the gathering at the front but I want a dress with a bit of bling on it yano

Just then the manager of the shop came over to the two girls

Manager- maddy, is it, do you mind if I call you maddy ma'am

Maddy-yeh sure

Shannon started giggling, purly because of how posh the manger sounded, maddy flicked her leg back and caught shannons shin which shut her up

Manager- well maddy, i overheard your conversation, we do personalise dresses, to suit the customer

Maddy- really, awesome

Manager- yes maddy but there is a small charge

Maddy- oh, how much would it be

Manager- well it depends on what you want adding or taking away from a dress

Maddy- oh ok

At this point shannon was getting board and wandered of in the shop, trying on shoes and jewelery, and lots of veils, maddy poinyed out to the woman which dress she liked, it was the one shannon picked

Maddy- I like this dress but I want a bit of bling on it, would you be able to apply the diamant on it like that one over there

Maddy pointed at the dress she liked originally

Manager- yes, of course we can, im pretty sure our seamstress michele will do that for you

Maddy- so how much would it cost for the dress with the changes made with the shoes, jewellery and veil I have picked out

Manager- hmmm, around... five thousand pounds

Maddys heart sank, she knew she didnt have enough money, the manager saw how maddy face changed when she revieled the amount of money it would cost, the manager knew maddy didnt have enough

Manager- maddy... how much do you have sweetheart

Maddy- not enough

Manager- how much

Maddy- four and a half thousand

The manager looked at maddy, maddy was bitting her bottom lip

Manager- you know what

Maddy- what

Manager- illl et you have the lot for four thousand five hundred pounds, and ill throw in a free brides maid dress

Maddy looked at shannon, they grabbed each others arms, started jumping and screamed with excitement, the manager started giggling at maddy and shannon


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Cl=ceremony leader/priest)

It was the big day, maddy and rhydian had decided to seperate for a few day before the wedding, to make it even more special when they saw each other, rhydian and bryn stayed at toms and maddy and jana stayed at shannons while dan and emma went to the venue where the big stone alter lay to prepare every last detail everyone was seated rhydian was standing at the alter, with tom by his side and shannon on the opposite side, waiting for maddys arrival, the music started, rhydian turned to see jana and bryn walking down the isle , jana in a cherry red dress and bryn in a smart black suit, emma had hold of sleeping connor , maddy appeared, rhydians heart skipped a beat, maddy looked beautiful, the dress was perfect, she was perfect, dan walked her down the isle, her arm linked into his, she finally arrived at the alter, rhydian gave her a cheeky peck on the cheek and the ceremony began

Cl- today we are here to witness the marrage of mr. Rhydian morris who is of a wolfblood blood and miss. maddy smith who is also of a wolfblood bloodline...now does anyone have any objection as to why these two wolfbloods should not be married

At that point conner let out a big squeal, all of the guests laughed, and the ceremony proceeded

Cl- maddy if you would like to prick your finger, and rhydian you do the same and place a blob onto the alter

Maddy and rhydian both pricked their fingers and placed their fingers on the alter

Cl - do you rhydian morris take maddy to be your wife

Rhydian- I do

Cl- and do you mad...

Maddy- YES

Cl- ok, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride

All of the guests cheered, howled and clapped, maddy and rhydian left ahead of all of the guests to get to the reception where maddy and rhydian changed into something a little bit more comfortable, they had booked a cab to pick the up and take them to the airport immediately after the reception, they were going on their honeymoon to hawaii for 2 months.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys, sorry I havent posted in forever, I have just been so busy, starting college and getting settled and stuff, thanks for being patient, love you :)**

Chapter 14 - new life together.

The night ended so quickly, before the knew it, they were sitting in their first class seats on the plane, maddy was ready to kick back and relax knowing everything was perfect, emma and dan were with connor, she was with rhydian and her dreams had finally come true, but it was a different story for rhydian, even though he felt the same as maddy about there life together, He had never been on a plane before. He felt a nervous growl come from the deepest depths of his stomach as the plane sped down the runway, maddy could sense rhydian felt a bit uneasy.

Maddy- you ok?

Rhydian- mmmmmm

Maddy- rhydian, have you ever been on a plane before.

Rhydian sat there with his teeth clenched firmly together, his eyes screwed shut and his hands on his knees. He turned his head to look at maddy and opened his eyes

Rhydian - nope!

Maddy giggled quietly, by this point the aircraft was in the air and was gaining altitude by the second

Maddy- rhydian, its ok, look out of your window...now!

Rhydian reluctantly opened his eyes and turned his head to look out of the window, he looked out at the whit clouds that were appearing and then looked down onto the tiny ant like people, using his wolf eyesight he saw fields of cows and sheep in fine detail, and he saw the forest he wished he could be running in right now instead of this giant metal thing, but he was still to excited to be married to his one true love, to care about being anywhere else.

Maddy- its so cool, everything and everyone look so small, don't you feel powerful, don't you feel like an alpha looking down on your pack.

Maddy looked at the stunned rhydian and giggled a little. A few hours had passed and the pair had fallen asleep holding each others hand, the air hostess gently shook maddys shoulder to tell her they would be landing shortly.

Maddy- thank you...rhydian, rhydian wake up, wake up quickly, look out of your window

Rhydian slowly moved his head and opened his eyes to look out of the window only to be slightly blinded by the bright sun, once he had fully regained his sight he looked out of the window to see a small island, it was hawaii, the destination where they would start their lives together.

Rhydian- wow, its amazing, look how clear the water is, I can almost see through it, oh my god look at the beach its so clean and empty.

Maddy and rhydian had rented a villa on a quiet, isolated part of the island so they could be themselves without worry of trespassers seeing them, rhydian spotted the villa as the plane was slowing down and coming in to land he was becoming more and more excited by the second, but maddy was thrilled to see her husband happy.

Maddy- I love you

Rhydian - I love you too

They gave each other a quick kiss before stepping off of the plane, as soon and the sun hit their skin they realised how hot it really was, sweat instantly ran down their faces, but they were to happy to care.


End file.
